Love Life in Konoha
by NoaShi
Summary: KakaSaku drabbles with a splash of other couples added into the mix. KakaSaku is the main pairing. Chapter 30: Sensation added!
1. Pocky?

**Love Life in Konoha**

**Summary**: Romantic drabbles of various individuals. :)  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Pocky?  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will. **

* * *

><p>"Sakura..."<p>

"Yeah?"

"They didn't have any pocky, so I kind of got a substitute?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head while giving the most forced eye-crease.

"What did you get me?" She sighed, only he could think of a substitute. He was a stupid genius Copy-Nin, if that made sense.

"French fries!" He held up a small box of warm and toasted french fries. "Do you get it? Potatoes, **Po**_cky._" He chuckled to himself, with no sign of stopping.

"Oh..." All Sakura could do was sigh as she decided to take one long fry. As she held it in her fingertips, she smiled. "Do you...wanna try something new?"

Kakashi tilted his head but nevertheless, he nodded. Whatever she had in mind was bound to be fun, he thought and hoped.

Sakura put one end of the super-ultra-long fry between her lips and motioned him to take the other side. All he did was smirk as pulled his mask down and put the other end of the fry in his mouth. Slowly, one by one they started to bite the fry making it shorter and shorter. Just as each other's noses started to touch, Sakura gained a little blush on her cheeks. Kakashi grinned; after all, she was the one who proposed this game, not him!

The poor salty fry continue to dwindle down in size as their lips now grazed each others. She was shy and she was intent on cutting it short. She did just so and took the rest of the fry in her mouth. She munched, gazing at a now-way-too-close ex-sensei with her bright green orbs.

"They're too salty." She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "You have them instead!" She pushed the small container towards his chest.

Kakashi sighed; she played with him too much and he hated it. But he did the same to her as well.

"I'll get you one day."

"No, you won't. I'm a woman. I have certain advantages." She giggled to herself.

"Like what?" His thin silver eyebrow rose a bit.

"Like _this._"

"...Oh..." Kakashi just stood there amazed.

* * *

><p>AN: Read & review if you liked it. Hope you enjoyed it! :D

- NoaShi


	2. Midnight Maiden

**Love Life in Konoha**

**Summary**: Romantic drabbles of various individuals. :)  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: Midnight Maiden  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will. **

* * *

><p>For some reason, he could never sleep. It was only once a week but that one weekly encounter kept him up all night. He even started to get some dark circles around his eyes, making them droop even more. It certainly wasn't an attractive demeanor but only a specific kunoichi would do that to him. He continued to lay sprawled out on his cold roof. All he could do was ponder, what would happen on that day to come and every single time, it was different. They agreed to never have a routine but he felt like this was becoming one. What was so funny to him was that she was the one who suggested this. Kakashi knew that she was lonely but he never thought she would resort so low to ask him, of all people, to partake in this event.<p>

They would meet around midnight at her apartment where the other inhabitants were Kiba and Naruto. He didn't like that Naruto and Kiba lived under the same roof as her but she insisted that they caused no problems. Since every time they would meet up, it depended on what she wanted to do so late. Sometimes they'd go in the forest, near the lake, in a cabin, anywhere. She could careless where it took place as long as it adhered to her wish. Kakashi shook his head, what was he doing trying to make her wish come true? He couldn't help it, he had cared for her.

During these outings, he realized how dependent she was on him and vice versa. Lately, they became drinking buddies and he even preferred having her over Genma and Gai put together. That was saying a lot but her company was so much easier to be around than two Jonins who never stop talking about youth. Even after their drinking escapades, they'd often visit each other's apartments and sit down to have a meaningful talk. Most of the times, they were laughing at each other's stories and comparing who's was better. He grew extremely fonder of his ex-student. Tsunade should be very proud of her. She had grown to become a well-rounded and talented woman.

He grumbled to himself. All he could do at night was wonder about her. She was the reason he'd stay numerous nights just looking at the midnight sky with memories. He chuckled to himself as he decided to go down into his room. '_Kakashi, you're in trouble, big time._' He thought to himself. Once he arrived on his balcony, he slid the glass door open and pushed back the curtains as he entered his bedroom. To his surprise, he found a certain pink-haired individual sleeping in his bed with his covers tightly wrapped around her body.

He silently smiled to himself, he could get used to that beautiful sight. The moonlight shone down on her face, accentuating her facial features. Her light rosy parted lips that he craved to taste, her elongated eyelashes that suited her emerald eyes. Every time he cupped her cheeks, they fitted so perfectly into his hand. It was like they were made for each other. Her cute nose found its place in ways that it wasn't supposed to be found in. She always meddled into people's problems but with the intention of curing that said situation.

He crept up slowly into his bed and found a place beside her. His masked fingers lightly grazed over her face. He loved staring at her face. This was even worse than what he was previously doing. He would never sleep if she had stayed in his bed all day and all night. He wouldn't even get out of bed if she didn't. "Sakura..." he muttered to himself. He had hoped she heard him, but she was sleeping so why would she?

A soft murmur came out of her mouth as she lazily lifted her head with her eyes barely open, "mmm?"

"I could get used to this." He suddenly spoke in a lighter tone than before.

"Me too," She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Kakashi could only sigh contently. It seemed that tonight all she wanted was company and he was okay with that.

"Kakashi...?" She asked him with her eyes looking up to his.

"Mm?" he titled his head and stared right back into her eyes.

"I'm scare-" Her question was cut off by a small but passionate kiss.

His forehead touched hers and the words that came out of his mouth assured her completely, "Don't finish that sentence. I promise you, that I'll never tear you apart. I'll always be here to pick up your pieces and put them back together again."

"Thanks Kakashi..." Her voice trailed off before she started to doze back into dreamland.

He smiled as she went back to sleep. Tomorrow was another day for the two ninjas.

* * *

><p>AN: Read & review if you liked it! I previously uploaded this but then I realized I could incorporate this one-shot into my collection of one-shots. Thanks to everyone who liked it when they first read it, it meant a lot to me! :) I have a ton of other one-shots in my journal so I'll be sure to get typing them up. I'm too scared to start a real fanfic yet, but it'll be coming soon, I think. xD! Also, there's no beta-reading, that's all my writing. ._.; I'm not the most expressive person with adjectives and I hope that'll change soon. Work with me! Thanks so much for reading though!

- NoaShi


	3. Not Alone

**Love Life in Konoha**

**Chapter 3**: Not Alone  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T

* * *

><p>The whole bedroom lit up in a tint of a dull green. Just as a small ray of sunlight pierced through the dark green blind and fixated itself onto a man's face. He groaned and tossed himself away from the ray of light beaming on his face. Then he opened his right eye as that cursed light tattooed itself on the gray wall. He let out another groan and pulled himself up, his feet hanging off the bedside and his hand over his right eye. Kakashi sat upright and stayed still for what seemed to go on forever.<p>

That was until, a petite foot crashed into his right thigh. Belatedly, he turned his head around seeing the woman in his bed. He sighed as his gaze turned back onto the unblemished wall. A pair of small arms snaked around his nude waist and light kisses trailed across his back. He closed his eye as he let out another sigh before he spoke. "Get ready; I have a long day today." All he felt was a pair of tiny lips that seemed to spell out 'mhm'. He got himself off the bed and started to dress himself into his Jonin uniform.

As he stood there silently in front of the memorial stone, he bowed his head and prayed. If that was he would have called it: contemplation, talking to the dead, remembering their sacrifices and faces, their last words that were uttered to him. Would that be considered praying? He shook his head to himself and the hand that gripped around his left hand seemed to tighten up. He looked over at the woman who accompanied on his trip, where he went every day to pay his respects.

As soon as he was done, he turned away and started to walk away. When they had reached the pathway that led back to the village of Konoha, he aimed his gaze at the woman in a white lab coat. "Sakura, I have to go." He muttered in a low tone, not wanting to leave her presence.

She let out a small chuckled and brought her hand to cup his face. "Silly, I have the day off today. I'll be going everywhere with you today. Unless you want your privacy?" she looked at him with a reassuring expression.

"No, no. Don't you go anywhere. I'm glad you have the day off today." A smile formed upon his lips as he gave her a light peck before he pulled his mask up. Today, he was not alone.


	4. Anything But Love

**Chapter 4**: S.O.S (Anything But Love)  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: SasuSaku (SasukexSakura)  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T  
><strong>Notes<strong>: AUish? This isn't exactly romantic, so you have been warned. My writing isn't to die for, I'm sorry if I tried a little too much in this. I wanted to give off the right feeling. Review though, if you liked it. ^^ (who would in the right mind though? D:)

* * *

><p>"<em>You could give me anything, anything but love<em>."

Her words were broken as she barely yelled at the black-haired men in her sights. All he could do was smirk to himself. That was all he did, it was smirk this, smirk that. He had her battered, broken, messed up, scared and indefinitely destroyed her. He screwed her up with his words, his actions, himself. The way he looked so strong and amazing as he defended her from unknown enemies. The way he smiled, that small point in his life when he did smile, she had fallen for him. Harder than she ever grasped, he held her life in his hands. He continued to squeeze every sensible reason out of her body. She gasped underneath as his two hands pressured themselves into her sweat-ridden neck. She felt so warm yet so cold under his hands. His face flashed a smirk again and Sakura was done for. She squirmed her whole body, kicking him, punching him into his sides as hard as she could. She wasn't going to let him end her life like this. Her pink locks flew all over the empty floor. It was too cold and she could feel her life slipping through her own fingers and into his palms. She thought to herself, why? She choked out her words once more.

"_Why, why me_?" Finally bringing herself to speak those words, it proved hard as the clutch of her neck only tightened more underneath his grip. She held onto his wrists, trying to pry his hands off of her while continuing to injure himself. He wasn't budging and the sick, twisted emotion in his eyes only seemed to etch itself into her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to take a small breath. It was a mistake on her part. It only pushed him, fueled his desire to see her dead.

"_Because, because..._" He constricted her neck forcefully, "_you love me._" He let out a cackle and that was the last thing Sakura heard. His smirk, his hands upon her neck and his stupid cackle were the last things Sakura saw, felt and heard. Her body felt limp, her legs and hands ceased to touch him anymore. He let out a relieved sigh as his body stood on top of hers. Nobody was allowed to love him, he just simply didn't see the need for people to love him. When they did, all his mind could think of was to destroy that person, make sure they never lived.


	5. Fire

**Summary**: Sakura's apartment is burnt.  
><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: Fire  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Review if you liked it! ^^

* * *

><p>It was time for Sakura to come back from her six-month mission. She had successfully complete it without any problems yet when she came back home, everything went down the drain. She figured that would have happened at least, nothing was <em>just fine<em> at Konoha. She was walking herself back to her apartment when she caught a small string of ash-gray in the bright blue sky, the next thing she had herself doing was running. All curses ran out of her mouth as she stopped in front of her apartment building that was currently up in flames.

"Wh-wh-wha?" Sakura muttered underneath her breath as she let out a small exhale and hung her head down. She jumped off towards Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama!" She ran through the hallways, passed many people including Genma and Shizune, and busted through Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama!" She was panting with a hand on the office door as she opened the door widely.

Tsunade looked at Sakura with an eyebrow perked up and closed her eyes. Kakashi was in front of her, in middle of briefing no doubt. Although, Sakura didn't really care; her house was burning down and she had nowhere to stay. Her first thought was to run to Tsunade, and if she rejected her any housing, then she would have gone to Ino's. Ino wasn't practically a wonderful roommate to live with anyways. She had seen the way she treated her old roommates. It was not the best treatment.

"Yes, Sakura? I'm kind of busy here though." She cleared her throat.

"My apartment burned down, or still is. They're trying to put out the fire now." Sakura replied breathlessly. She still hadn't calmed herself down. "I need a temporary place to stay. Help?" She gave her a cute smile. She didn't really think Tsunade would fall for it. Well, she didn't, but someone else did.

"Oh, that's fine. You can stay with me." An eye-crease and a hearty chuckle came from her old teacher.

"What?"

"You can stay with me. I mean, you and I don't really live that far off. So it'll be the same distance to and from whatever errands you do." The eye-crease stood still.

"Uh...well. Thanks." She didn't really count on her sensei to offer his place but nevertheless, she should have settled for that and she did.

"You can leave now, Sakura." Tsunade's firm voice made Sakura exit the office and she closed the door gently.

There was just one problem Sakura had. She didn't know where Kakashi lived, nor did she have him over at her apartment. How did he know where she lived at?

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi winked at her and waved at her before he soon exited her office. All Tsunade could do was laugh to herself.

"So Sakura, shall I show you where you'll be staying at? Temporarily, I mean of course." He smiled underneath his mask and began to walk her out to his- no, _their_ apartment. He was pretty sure that Sakura was smart and he was to answer some questions along the way.

"Y-yeah, Kakashi-sensei. Just one question though. How did you know where I lived and that we were so close to each other? As far as I know, I haven't even been to your apartment!" She looked up at him and all he did was link their arms together.

"How did I know? Well, I don't necessarily feel like telling you that part." That earned him a smack on the head from the pink-haired princess.


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Summary**: Kakashi's obsession with Rock, Papers, Scissors.  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong>: Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KakaSaku (KakashixSakura)  
><strong>Rated<strong>: K  
><strong>Notes<strong>: This was inspired by episode 100 of Naruto, season 2. Just a short drabble, I really mean short. Review if you liked it. ^^

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Kakashi-<em>sensei<em>! How long do you want me to wait?" A frown graced Sakura's lightly glossed lips. She let out a small huff and leaned against the door of his apartment.

"Just a second, Sakura-_chan_." He groaned as he fixed an eye-patch over his Sharingan. "There we go. Let's go." He turned off the lights and grabbed Sakura by her wrist, leading her out of his abode.

"Hey, hey! No need to grab me like that. So where are we going tonight?" A sly smile appeared on her face with a hint of cleverness in her jaded eyes.

"We have three choices. The hot springs, walking around the training grounds, which then would be accompanied by a _private_ picnic or we head back into my room." He smiled underneath his mask.

"I think you mean, there are only two choices." A thin pink eyebrow twitched.

"Besides, how are we going to choose? I vote for the _private_ picnic and I'm pretty sure you want to head back into your room." She cleared her throat. "Why is there a third choice?"

"Because, we're solving this with a simple game of rock, paper, scissors." He smiled sheepishly while scratching his masked cheek.


	7. Try Smiling

**Chapter 7:** Try Smiling  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I wrote this on my phone today. Spur of the moment writing. :3 ~ I absolutely love this, I have no idea why. Review if you liked it. ^^

* * *

><p>He was conflicted, he always was. She just had a habit of making him even more upset. There was no doubt in his mind. He felt a certain feeling every time they spent time together. It wasn't like he wanted to feel that emotion, but sometimes he had no choice or say in it. It was simple; he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He was going to be corrupted in the end, consumed in a flame. And most likely, he was going to enjoy it.<p>

That proved to be the most problematic issue he faced. Whenever they just hung out, he'd find himself sitting closer than necessary. He didn't need to be that close but he liked it when he was. That strawberry scent that was so, he couldn't comprehend the rest of his thoughts after that. He lightly shook his head as sighed to himself.

Sakura was an excellent kunoichi, so why did she act so oblivious to his actions he had no answer for that. She must either feel the same way or let the poor man slide. He had a feeling it was the latter but he would be lying if he didn't hope for the former choice. There was no way in hell that Sakura Haruno would let a special Kakashi Hatake lay moves on her.

Then that led him to remember that incident. The tiny accident where he decided to accompany Genma on a short but, most embarrassing than he'd admit was male shopping. He had bumped into Sakura and they both fell to the floor. He laid on top of her, his hands stopped his face from colliding with hers. It was in that moment, he realized how beautiful she was. He wasn't really there when she was growing up. Here she was, 21 years old and easily the most attractive young female ninja in Konoha. Okay, so maybe he was a little biased. But he couldn't help it. He saw her when she was twelve years old. He was captivated to say in the least. He was sure that he was if he was Ino's or TenTen's teacher, he would think they would be beautiful in his eyes. But he wasn't their teacher and he didn't think they were beautiful.

Somehow, he knew that there was something heavier amidst. Deep, deep down, in his cold and rugged heart, Sakura had sparked an interest in him. He stared into her endless emerald eyes. His lips were just mere inches away from hers. Damn, he hated being taller. She breathed and he followed. He wasn't sure how long they had stayed in that position, it was like they were in a trance, a trance that was induced by gazing into each other.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out his state and he hissed under his breath. He stood up and helped Sakura back up on her feet. Her cheeks turned a light pink as he held her hand. Their hands lingered for more than a moment necessary. As he released her hand, he gave her a tight squeeze. He didn't understand why he had done that but she liked it. He could tell because the smile that she gave him, it was the widest smile she had ever given him. The feeling he gained from this was satisfying.

That incident changed his view on Sakura indefinitely. He found himself craving to make her smile that way again. He hadn't seen her smile like that and he was sure that he was the only person who did so. After that incident, his company, mind and apartment was filled with Sakura.

He wanted to deny this feeling. He had experienced it earlier in his life. But no matter how long he denied it, it only grew stronger. He was happy. Happy to finally feel hope and love, even if he didn't know how she felt.

He was in love and this time, he embraced it.


	8. Like This or That

**Chapter 8:** Like This or That  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Sorry for a small delay. This was more out of the blue. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I just randomly decided to start writing and this is what came out. I'm still working on my first story, the first chapter is already 3/4 complete. So I do hope that you all will be anticipating it and I really do hope for a good response. ^^ Review if you liked this or the whole drabble collection, period. XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, period.**

* * *

><p>It was another busy, eventful, crowded, overbearing, tedious, demanding and hectic day at the hospital. It was almost like Naruto telling her all the different ramen flavors, which were different, which were his favorite, which he didn't like (there really wasn't any he didn't like), which contain a certain ingredient, which had the best soup base. It just went on and on and on and on.<p>

"Ugh." Sakura groaned as she laid a silver-tinted trench coat on a couch armrest. There was no doubt that the trench coat was dirty due to messy day she had.

She was dead tired. No, she was really, indefinitely tired.

"I swear I can sleep for 3 days straight." She muttered to herself.

She thanked Tsunande gratefully. The female Hokage had given her 3 days off, which was more than Sakura could ever bargain for. Usually she was lucky with 2 days off, but three? If there were any errands she had to do, they were forgotten. If Ino wanted her to come out and mingle with the rest of the ninjas, she was blown off. Kami forbid if any human being walks up to her door and knocks on it, they would receive a punch so hard, it'd disfigure their face.

Sakura was fully intent on sleeping for 3 days. She truly needed it.

But things don't always go according to plan, which is why a knock DID come upon her door. The pink-haired kunoichi started mumbling half spoken curse words under her breath as she shook her head violently, making her way towards her door.

"Yes?" Sakura opened the door with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Ah, Sakura. Well, you see, I was just helping a poor old woman cross the street when I noticed that this was your apartment!" A visible eye crease was all Sakura forced herself to see.

"Oh, Kakashi-sempai, how nice of you to visit me, what brings you here?" She crossed her arms and her foot started tapping against the dark wooden floor.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. No humongous celebration for my return?"

"Why should there be one?" A thin pastel eyebrow began twitching.

"Sakura-chan, I'm very hurt by your words." Kakashi took a step forward into her apartment.

"Kakas- Hey! What are you doing? You can't come in here!" Sakura tried to stop Kakashi from entering her apartment but it was futile. He was already in and lounging on her couch.

Sakura sighed, "Kakashi, what is it you want? I've had a very disastrous day and for some reason, it continued to go worse since you popped up."

"It's simple. I wish to crash here for the next three days."

"What? I can understand if you want to stay here for a while, but three days? Why three days?" Her eyes widened at his request.

"Ah, how should I put this?" Silence followed as he tried to think of the most non-offensive way to tell Sakura. "Tsunade-sama ordered me too."

"WHAT? What reason could she possibly have by ordering you to spend three days in my apartment?"

"Do you actually want to know why?"

"Kakashi, of course I want to know why."

"She thinks that we both need to get better acquainted, or something along that line." He brought out a deep purple book.

"No Icha Icha series in my apartment. My apartment, my rules." She glared at the silver Copy-Nin.

"Hmm. We're both Jonin, so I guess it's fair. What would you have me do, if I can't read my Icha Icha series? There has to be some way to _relieve my urges_." His voice became husky.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST AN ACTION LIKE THAT?" Sakura began to throw unimportant items at the older Jonin who was still laying down on her couch.

It was going to be a very long and tiresome three days indeed.


	9. Icing on the Cake

**Chapter 9**: Icing on the Cake  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Notes<strong>: I had a small donut with icing today which was my inspiration. Also I wrote this to fight off the hunger and craving for icing. :] Enjoy and review if you did!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.** kthxbai.

* * *

><p>•••<p>

It wasn't like her at all to do this.

It was one thing to be _invited_ to Kakashi's birthday bash.

It was another thing to been asked out by _his_ relatively older friends to attend this party.

So, when she accepted the invitation without any thought, she had no idea what she was in for.

She arrived through the bar's doors and all eyes turned to her.

More specifically, only two pairs of eyes were on hers.

One belonged to the bartender and the other pair, or should she say, _eye _transfixed onto her figure.

She hadn't counted on the bar to be completely barren.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" His voice was sullen, almost _too_ miserable.

"Kakashi! Ahem," she cleared her throat, "your friends invited me for your birthday bash. In which I can see was a total hoax." A couple of steps and she was sitting at the counter, right next to him. What she didn't encounter was to see a small baked cake covered in vanilla icing. There were no words, no numbers, not even a drawing on the cake. It was just a plain and simple cake. A familiar phrase ran through her head: _look underneath the underneath_.

"Ah. I apologize on their behalf." He stared at the lonely cake.

"Kakashi?" The tone of her voice went a little higher, cheerfully too.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her, "yes?"

"Happy Birthday!" She smiled as she handed him a tiny box.

His thin lips formed a minute small as he grabbed the box. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." The famous eye-crease made its appearance.

"You're welcome, Kakashi." She folded her hands together and rested her elbows on the counter. "Let's a piece of this cake, shall we?"

The bartender, bless his soul for being the only one who listened and attended to Kakashi's loneliness at times, brought out two plates, two forks and one knife. He nodded as his head as he slithered into the back of the pub.

That left Sakura and Kakashi alone in a bar by themselves. The thought didn't really phase the two ninjas. They had been alone plenty of times, too much, now that she pondered on that thought.

Sakura's fluid motions with cutting a small piece of cake for herself and the birthday boy were over in an instant. The whole situation bombed completely when she got some icing on her fingers. Bringing her two fingers that were mildly covered in the icing, she plopped one into her mouth and sucked it clean.

One of Kakashi's ears twitched as her finger exited her mouth and pop sound was made. He closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. He figured out his friends plan. He had to get Sakura to leave, now, like of the most utterly importance _now_.

However, a horror-filled gasp was let out by Sakura. She had forgotten her manners and she was not at home. She shifted her eyes onto the muddy beige floor. "Forgive me, I forgot my manners."

Kakashi could only smile as a light chuckled emitted from his lips. "It's okay, Sakura. How is the cake?"

He tossed the thought of making Sakura leave, she hadn't done it intentionally and she apologized for her behavior. Seriously, when did he raise such a wonderful student as her? The only problem is he didn't have the heart to tell her that he made his own birthday cake and icing. It would be great if he had another opinion, this time coming from someone he was close to.

"Mhm, hold on," she sliced a small piece with the side of her fork and slid the cake into her mouth. She nodded her head in agreement as she finished chewing the delectable cake. "Kakashi, this cake is to _die for_. I wish I had some of this cake for my birthdays. Now I can see why you eat it alone, whether you have company or not, the cake makes up for it!" She giddily resumed to eating her piece of the cake.

Was his baking skills that good? At least he now had a thought for a birthday present for her birthday. She'd find out then that he baked his own cake. He tugged his mask down and began to eat slowly.

Sakura had probably two more pieces (more like four, she absolutely loved how delicious the cake was), and when she was finished, she sat there on the bar stool watching him eat. He was still on his first piece and effectively made Sakura feel like a pig for eating too much.

"I'm sorry I ate so much. It's just _really_, _really_ good." She let out a nervous giggle.

Kakashi turned his head with his mouth full and looked back at her as he swallowed the last portion of his piece of cake.

"Ah, Kakashi, you have some ic-"

Her lips were coated with icing and warmth of another's lips pressed onto hers.

It was a simple, chaste kiss. There was nothing to it.

"Thank you Sakura, I appreciate you for keeping me company on my birthday." His fingers brought up his mask again and smiled underneath it. There was no need to kill the girl.

She stood there, blinked her eyes a couple of times in fast movement and watched him leave the bar.

_Damn it_. She thought to herself. Just like the icing on the cake, she found herself begging for more.

•••


	10. After You Fall Asleep  Part I

**Chapter 10**: After You Fall Asleep - Part I  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata)  
><strong>Notes<strong>: A mini-collection of WAFF drabbles since I'm dwelling too much on KakaSaku! XD I really don't read a lot of other couples though. Forgive me if I butcher them. D: I won't tell you who the other couples are since I want to keep it a secret. I'm sorry if I don't indulge on the Japanese names but I don't speak Japanese and therefore I have no idea when or what is proper to call them (things like -san, -kun, -senpai, -chan, etc.)  
>Word Count: 621<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Caution! Loads of WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings) in this chapter, **you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>•••<p>

The blackened sky sparkled with tiny lit up silver stars as two lovers panted reminding themselves to calm down and relax. A tanned body laid his back against the pale white sheets with a woman tied to his side. His baby blue eyes looked down at relaxed woman by his body. He chuckled to himself as a free arm wrapped around her shoulder. He brought her body closer to his and tightly held her close against him.

"H-Hinata?" He was slightly out of breath due to the result of their lovemaking. "Do you-" he sighed and laughed to himself once more, "do you enjoy this with me?" It was a stupid question. He knew of Hinata's undying and unwavering love for him.

"Naruto? What do you mean by that?" Her translucent eyes peered upwards to his face. "O-Of course I do," she lowered her gaze to the coal-covered blanket that enclosed their naked bodies.

"Not the lovemaking," he rustled his blond hair behind his head, "I mean, the aftermath. Do you like that I hold you close to me?" How stupid did he sound? He was questioning his girlfriend on whether she liked to be held by him. He shook his head violently and laughed nervously, "Forget it. Of course you would like it." He turned his body onto his side as he looked directly at her.

"You know I love you, right?" His hardened fingertips brushed along her untainted cheek.

And all Hinata could do was nod her head in agreement.

He returned his body to its previous position and with one arm underneath his head, the other arm securely around Hinata's shoulder. He always held her like this; he never wanted her to go anywhere. Her head would softly lay on his masculine chest. Before she knew it, his light snores suddenly popped up. Naruto was now asleep.

She chuckled to herself; he was always so wiped out after days and days of training. He never gave up and she admired for that. The willpower to never give up and go after something that everyone else called unattainable, which was something to truly admire about him. She loved how he would place his arm around her shoulder and hold her firmly in his grasp. She knew that after what happened to Sasuke and his parents, he had a fear of losing the ones he loved, the ones that believed in him because those were the ones that mattered to him.

Most nights and sometimes day, she would reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. She never took dangerous missions that put her in harm's way unless it was absolutely definite that Konoha needed her skills. She smiled to herself, how important Naruto had become in her life. He kept her strong; telling her that she was more than what she thought she was, that she had what it took to be an excellent kunoichi. In return she kept him grounded, to remind him that he had someone to live for, he had someone to come home to and be happy.

They were each other's rock, that proof of light that would be at the end of the tunnel.

She'd fall asleep to the rhythmic pounding of his heart. In the mornings, most of the time she'd find him staring at her, he would always smile when her eyes would see him. He would never leave his bed until she woke up or he woke her up. She did recall a time when she woke up first and that grip around her shoulder never weakened.

Hinata felt blessed, almost unworthy of receiving such a faithful and devoted man and she smiled. She was sure that he felt the same way.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm only on Season 6 of Naruto. I haven't even caught up to Naruto: Shippuden so I'm deeply sorry if Hinata doesn't even act this way. If she doesn't then think in another time in Naruto when she WOULD act this way. XD As I said, I'm getting back into Naruto after being away for a few years from anime.

Once again, please review if you enjoyed this. ^^


	11. After You Fall Asleep Part II

**Chapter 11**: After You Fall Asleep - Part II  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: NejiTen (Neji x Ten-Ten)  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Second part to my mini-collection of WAFF. :D The whole collection couldn't revolve around KakaSaku could it? XD NejiTen is one of my absolute favorite pairings. I apologize in advance if I do screw them up, I'll try my best not to though. Review if you enjoyed it, simple as that. ^^  
>Word Count: 648<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Caution! Loads of WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings) in this chapter, **you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>•••<p>

Most of the time when she had sex with Neji, it would end up in silence, it scared her sometimes. Ino, Hinata, Temari and even Sakura relayed that their significant others always said a word or had a conversation before they went to bed. With Neji though? That didn't happen. Silence was golden to him. Even in sex. She let out a frustrated sigh as she cuddled the covers while he took his time in the bathroom.

He was never one to be verbal unless it was to state his opinion (or fact) on a certain topic. A suggestion would lead to being the best course of action and that's how it always went. He was a manipulator. Damn that man. She huffed and closed her eyes. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't mind taking a shower just to feel _refreshed_. How rude to do that after she just had sex with Neji.

She was envious of her girlfriends. They had indescribable stories that towered higher and higher. Here she was, unaware of what to call her sex life with Neji. She wasn't even sure if they were boyfriend/girlfriend official, despite the fact that the whole village knew they were together. She had to hear his words, or something. Something that screamed, 'you are mine and I love you!' Getting that from Neji made it 10x harder than it could have been from a regular civilian.

Yeah right, Neji telling her those words. Hah, he barely said to anyone else. In fact, she had never heard him say those words. Oh man, she was setting herself up for disappointment. Maybe she should be looking at some other men; maybe Kiba was available or even Sasuke. She shook her head slowly as those thoughts dissipated. No one was like Neji Hyuuga, no one held her heart and carelessly played it with it like he did.

The bathroom door creaked open and Neji's semi-naked figure slipped back into bed. Ten-Ten was facing the other wall, more importantly, facing away from him. The dip in the bed was apparent and then his body moved closer to hers. She found herself frozen as his arms slipped around her waist. He always did that so why was she stuck in time unable to move? She had no clue; he was doing everything he usually did. His chin touched her shoulder and she felt his breath upon her neck.

He was nervous. He could see that she was contemplating, contemplating on _him_. He reminded himself to silently talk with her girlfriends and see if they could tone it down a bit. How dare they get her to re-think her feelings for him? He never said much, but actions always spoke louder than words.

That was why he was confused at her thoughts. She was thinking irrationally, overreacting if possible. He didn't kiss any woman; he hardly let any woman get close to him in the first place. He trusted Ten-Ten with his life and now, with his heart. After finally coming to terms with his feelings for her, he never wanted her to leave him. That much, she knew. She knew him better than most people, and he knew her better than she knew herself.

Neji took a deep breath and his grip on her waist tightened as he closed his eyes. His lips were close to her ear and his breath gave her goosebumps on her skin. He was ready and she was beyond ready to hear what he was soon to tell her.

"Ten-Ten...I love you." His voice was barely audible but a smile graced upon her lips. She turned her body around and faced him. She gave him a light peck on the lips and cuddled her body against him.

That was all she needed to confirm her feelings. That was all he needed to reassure her and him.


	12. After You Fall Asleep Part III

**Chapter 12**: After You Fall Asleep - Part III  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: KibaIno (Kiba x Ino)  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Third part of my mini-collection. Once again, I apologize if I butcher this couple. I prefer Ino with Shikamaru but since a lot of KakaSaku fans put her with Kiba/Genma, I'd figure I'd take a shot at them (and since Shikamaru ends up with Temari anyways. ~_~). Please review if you liked this. ^^  
>Word Count: 531<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Caution! Loads of WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings) in this chapter, **you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>•••<p>

The blond-haired kunoichi pondered a lot of things after such a mind-draining activity. One of the questions she found herself never answering and it kept coming back was: how did it feel to be in Kiba's arms?

She wasn't going to lie; she enjoyed being embraced by the mutt. He was simply gentle, caring, and thoughtful with her afterwards. During playtime though, he was the complete opposite, not that she minded it though. A small giggle escaped her lips as her thoughts overran her head.

She had broken up with Shikamaru just about a year ago. Shortly thereafter, he started dating Temari. Sakura was the most worried about her, why she didn't show any emotion after hearing that he was dating Temari? It was simple, she had found out that Shikamaru harbored feelings, hidden feelings for the woman who scared him almost as much as his mother. He wasn't even aware until she questioned him on the spot. That one time Temari came to visit, she had hardly seen Shikamaru the whole day.

She kept reassuring Sakura that she was fine, and six months later, she started to date Kiba Inuzuka. At first, they kept on fighting. Their personalities just clashed too much, he was egoistical and she had a certain way she wanted people to do things. Basically, Kiba rebelled against her word and she insulted him many times. She laughed once again as she remembered the first time they made it official.

Now, they were six months into a relationship that seemed to hold promise, hold a true love. It was certainly still in the stages of budding but she could already tell that it was much, much better than her one-sided love with Shikamaru. At first, they were on and off. She'd break up with him over the smallest thing and he would call her the nastiest words she had ever heard a man call her, but every night, Kiba would come running back and apologize. Even if it wasn't his fault and it was completely hers, he'd take the blame just to make things between them right again.

That was how she figured it out. She was happy to be with Kiba, even if they kind of defied the odds a bit. Most villagers were shocked and countless of ninjas were appalled. Even his own family went a little out of their way to declare that their son had better be treated right or else. Likewise, her family, or she should say dad, said the same thing to his family.

His fingers brought the most consoling feeling she had ever known. Hell, being in his arms was more than enough. She loved the warmth and coziness he brought with him. She grew close to Akamaru and the dog did the same with her. Kiba had something Shikamaru didn't and that was loyalty.

After having sex with Kiba, he would entwine their fingers. They wouldn't revel in each other's arms, nor would his arms wrap around her body, nope, all they needed was to look each other's eyes and hold hands.

It was the most secure feeling in the world, to be in love with the right man.


	13. After You Fall Asleep Part IV

**Chapter 13**: After You Fall Asleep - Part IV  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Final part of my mini-collection! I could not NOT include my favorite pairing. :D Review if you liked it, thank you. ^^  
>Word Count: 729<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Caution! Loads of WAFF (warm and fuzzy feelings) in this chapter, **you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>•••<p>

Sakura's short pastel-colored locks sprawled against his pillow. Her breathing had become irregular but it was slowing down. Her body covered in sweat as she continued to lightly pound the back of her head against his pillow. She was silently cursing herself to calm down. Chuckles filled the rest of the room as strong and rough hands wrapped around her body.

"What is so funny?" Her words seemed slower due to her panting.

"You're so cute." He nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck and she worked hard to stifle the moan that wanted to come out.

Sakura's train of thought took a more serious turn as he raised his head from her shoulder. His lone onyx eye looked into her sea of emerald. She bit her lip as the words fumbled around in her mouth, straining to come out.

"Am I safe?"

"Are you safe from what?" He barely had any information to answer yes or no to her.

"Am I safe to stay by your side? Am I safe to trust you that you wouldn't break my heart? Am I safe enough to give you all of me?" She hated to ask him this but it was bugging her. Ino's break up with Shikamaru left her to rethink everything. She didn't want to be led on; she didn't want anything be sugarcoated for her safety. She wanted answers and if she had to be, she'd ask it bluntly and receive it that way too.

He stared into her eyes and he realized where this came from. The whole town heard of Ino's fiasco and no doubt, that registered some questions into her logical brain.

His hold on Sakura's body grasped closely to his body and his merely whispered into her ear. "You're safe enough to be by my side. But I'm not going to lie to you; you're probably not safe because at one point I will break your heart. I will say this though, if you give me all of you, you'll receive all of me. I don't expect any less. I'm not exactly new at this Sakura. If there's anything you're uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll explain my reasoning to you." He cupped Sakura's cheek and rubbed it.

She scanned his face and she sighed in relief. "I-I didn't want to question you but I had to," she chuckled to herself, "sorry that I'm a girl." She gave a soft shrug but that didn't stop him from leaving her tender kisses on her face. Tears started to well up in her eyes and before she knew it, she was sobbing into her lover's bare-naked chest.

He rubbed her back in consolation; he kept on telling her that it was okay. She was free to ask any questions, he would answer her back. Sakura was his tough cookie; she had been through so much emotional trauma. From Sasuke leaving to being Tsunade's apprentice and then her parents leaving her, she tried to look for stability. He was one of the options of stability.

How they even fell into this situation was beyond the matter. It just happened. Like they said, love gets you when you least expected it. He wasn't even looking for a relationship but he fell. He was really happy the day they told Tsunade about their relationship, only because she allowed it. Age wasn't a matter to anyone, as long as it wasn't like Naruto trying to be in a relationship with Tsunade. His face scrunched up at the thought of Naruto dating Tsunade. It was disturbing that he thought of that.

"Sakura..."

She tilted her head upwards and sniffled, "yeah?"

He smiled cheekily, "Ready for round two?"

"Kakashi!" She slapped his bicep, "how could you suggest that?" She pouted and frowned. Oh, those lips drove him crazy.

"Fine, fine. We'll head to sleep." He kissed her forehead before he whispered into her ear, "When you awaken in the morning, I'll be sure to be here." A smile formed on her lips as she kissed for him that. His favorite position to sleep with her (and physically sleep with her, not in the sex terms) was to lay his head above her stomach. Yeah, it meant she had to be sleeping a little higher but she enjoyed being his whole world for one night.

And hopefully, many more nights to come.


	14. Don't Speak

**Chapter 14**: Don't Speak  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KimiTayu (Kimimaro x Tayuya)  
><strong>AN**: Yes, I do ship them. I don't know why. Obviously you can see where I am in the Naruto series. lawl. You're welcome to skip this, although this is very short. XD Review if you liked it? XDD  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T - for language.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p>•••<p>

She was always receiving shit for being improper. Jirobo always pestered her to act more like a lady. Kidoumaru and Sakon found it funny that he was always bothered by her speech. So what if she cursed like an improper lady? She didn't flock to Orochimaru to be a lady.

That was until the day she met the leader of the Sound Five. Kimimaro, he was definitely the strongest of the five. She feared him, only a bit though. Being herself, she knew when to back down. It just didn't help that she was a girl. He was attractive and his devotion to Orochimaru was enlightening. What the fuck? Who finds devotion like that enlightening? Apparently she did.

Down the roads after following every word of Orochimaru's orders, they had become accustomed to each other's presence. He would just speak when he had words of importance, to notify his measly companions. Could she really say that they were companions? By now, she should have.

All it took was one conversation that she would remember forever.

"I can't fucking believe that we have to go through this way. It's so fucking muddy, hot, humid, noisy and just ugh." She let out a groan.

"Tayuya, you should really stop using that language. It's unbecoming of you."

"Shut up fatass."

Jirobo muttered under his breath. Sakon and Kidoumaru started to laugh at their teammate's conversation. They were rushing to get back to Orochimaru's hideout.

"Tayuya...?" Kimimaro's deep voice rumbled in her ears.

The team stopped dead in their tracks and she turned to look at him. "What the fuck is it?"

"Shut up."

The way back home was silent and she hadn't said a word since he spoke to her.

Sakon's words replayed in her head, "Finally _someone_ who can shut up the red-headed bitch!"

Right then, she found out that Kimimaro was the only one who could shut her up.


	15. Bad Girl

**Chapter 15**: Bad Girl  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)  
><strong>Notes<strong>: I felt that my readers should get some goodies for being awesome. ;) THANKS FOR NEARLY 4,000 hits! (Actually, it's at 3,978 right now.) :D There is more information on being awesome at the end of this **oneshot**. I am severely happy with this one! ~~ Review if you liked it!~ :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****.**

* * *

><p>When she first started playing this game with him, he found it silly. That same day, Naruto told him that she had lost a bet with Ino on a girl's night out. It was Ino's orders that made her play this game. Since she <em>is<em>the queen of gossip, almost everyone knew. Almost being the operative word. He didn't know until after Ino had initiated round one. It sucked for Sakura when Naruto told him about the cards in her hand.

It was straightforward. The mission was to get his mask off. What is it with the younger generation and seeing underneath his mask? The adults sure as hell don't mind, so why couldn't they follow that trait? However, because she's Ino and Sakura lost, she was to make him lose his mask...via seduction. Which probably meant in young woman terms (_he doesn't know this for sure, he'll say this a million times... Women. Are .Confusing_) - get kissed by your ex-teacher.

He reminded himself to kill Ino that night. So, he didn't kill her but he had a talk with her. The talk went a little like this...

"Ino, if I show you my face right here and now, will you tell Sakura that you were joking?" Kakashi was absolutely head-straight sure that he did not want to kiss his only female student who recently turned Jonin which meant they were equals now.

"All right, all right." Ino squirmed in her wooden chair as she was tied up. There was a reason why Kakashi was in the bingo book.

A slight raise of his eyebrow formed, "Are you sure? Do you promise?" He leaned his body, his face closer to Ino's.

"Mhm!" The active blond nodded her head, "I promise, Kakashi-senpai!"

A groan followed his lips. He was getting too old for these types of games. He is 35 years old and here he was wasting time with 21-22 year old cocky sons-of-ninjas that like to play stupid, stupid silly games. He lifted his Konoha headband and slid a finger towards the top hem of his mask. Within the next 30 seconds, his obscure mask was hung around his neck. He sighed with his onyx eye opened as he braced himself for the reaction of Ino's sudden discovery.

Let's just say that there would be no woman who could shriek, shrill, scream, and screech that high-pitch of hers...ever.

He dredged up his mask and left in a puff of smoke.

It wasn't until he was sitting at his usual lone spot in a bar (there was tons of bars in Konoha, being ninja and all) when he found out that Ino didn't uphold her end of the deal. Because, by the eyebrows of Gai, a petite but toned woman walked in the bar with her sights set on him. It just so happened to be a coincidence that she had medium length pastel pink colored hair laying upon her naked shoulders. Those emerald green pearls of hers peered right into his booth, right into his very core of his soul. It was clear in her eyes, she was here on a mission and she would stop at nothing to succeed in doing so.

Her dress was a casual one, a simple strapless black dress with the length stopping before her knees. The end of the dress was carefree and light, flowing in every direction she stepped. Her breasts barely squeezed together but it was enough to show off the lines of cleavage as the cut of the dress wasn't too deep. Sakura looked absolutely breath-taking and he couldn't help a smirk coming onto his lips.

Sakura was to seduce him into losing his mask; he chuckled as he was intrigued by seeing what she would do to entice him.

Trailing behind her was her group of girlfriends, TenTen with her dark-brown hair tied up in the usual buns, Hinata with her violet hair down, and surprisingly enough, Ino with her blond trademark ponytail. Their outfits weren't outside of their comfort zones. Kakashi knew they wouldn't dress up splendidly for this occasion, besides their main points of interests (read Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru) never visited this bar. As far as circles go, this bar was only attended by the veterans of the village. Kurenai and Asuma never had time anymore due to their heavy and stacking relationship, Genma was usually in every _other _bar scoping out the ladies and winning them with stories of bravery, smiles and winks. Gai was...well where _would_ Gai be? He would outside of Konoha, constantly pushing himself in every physical aspect with Lee joining him in hope to finally win over Sakura's affections.

And here he was, sitting at a bar with an untouched drink of alcohol to keep himself grounded and over-thinking his whole life. Okay, he was kind of pathetic but nevertheless, to outsiders (_and_ insiders) he was still officially cool. Just tonight though, one lovely lady was going to be pulling moves on him, only because she had lost a bet. Somehow, that saddened him. It was going to be a fun night. He was finally going to see Sakura in the kunoichi light he should be seeing her in. Maybe he would give her a few pointers if she lacked spark in some areas of seduction. But he still remained positive that she wouldn't succeed as long as he kept his morals in check.

His eye lingered on their every movement as they sat in a booth the farthest away from him. How ironic, he thought, if they wanted to keep tabs on Sakura shouldn't they have sat closer to him? Upon coming to this conclusion, Kakashi let out a sigh. They just wanted to see if Sakura could ever get him to uncover his face. They didn't care what he looked like; they just wanted to know if their teacher-student bond was strong and full of trust. Trust because he could - no, he would show Sakura. These conniving little bitches of kunoichis, he stood corrected, women were a glass full of confusion.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed until Sakura's wider figure was moving closer in his line of sight of their table booth. Compared to her girlfriends, Ino's body was slender like a snake that moved with finesse, Hinata was graced with the term voluptuous against her shy demeanor and TenTen's charm came from her tomboyish personality though she danced with dangerous tools of destruction. That left Sakura to be the headstrong 'I'll pummel you until you bleed' feminist stance. She was certainly a little wider around the hips but she was beautiful in her own way.

He found himself staring as she came closer to him. He was still gazing at her up until she took upon herself to sit right next to him. His eyes ran straight towards her natural nude lips as they parted slightly, signaling that she was going to say something to him.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, how nice it is to see you here," The smile displayed on her face was comforting, almost serene. He did notice the way she purred the honorific. It was sudden as she hasn't called him that in ages. Seduction part one, wordplay. It had at last begun, this little game of hers.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! I wasn't aware you drifted off into these parts of town." He said nonchalantly. It was time to put up his wall, Sakura Haruno was not allowed to seduce her own teacher. Those Icha Icha series was beginning to corrupt his mind in ways he shouldn't have let them.

"Oh, Kakashi." She laughed as she slapped his shoulder lightly. "Would you like to dance with me?" The second step of seduction, encouraging touch.

"Oh but I couldn't, Sakura. I think that is why you have your group of girlfriends for that reason." His gloved finger pointed at her previous booth that was filled with glasses of alcohol and already drunken women. He was enjoying himself, playing along with her game.

She laughed nervously, "Sensei, I think there's a reason why I'm here _with_ you and not them." Her hand landed slowly upon his leg as she leaned against him.

Kakashi found himself in a stiff position. He wasn't encountering her to willingly act out these actions. She was almost acting as if she wanted him, almost. She had definitely succeeded in the kunoichi rank.

"Sakura," His voice became firm as he pushed her hand off his leg. "Go home. It's useless; I'm not going to take off my mask for you, just because you lost a bet with Ino."

The cherry blossom blinked at him with a clueless look on her face as she tried to stifle her giggles. "You, you think I'm doing this because of a bet?"

The confusion upon his face was apparent, "What do you mean I think you're doing it for the bet? I _know_ you're doing it for the bet." He was stunned, appalled at her for even laughing at him.

"I think it's time you woke up and see the signs. But of course, I had to take a direct course of action. There was no way to wake you up and catch my drift." She scooted herself closer to him, taking her arm and wrapping it around his.

"S-Sakura? What are you doing? This is unacceptable, _get off_." He reacted harshly to her actions but he didn't resist.

"I made a deal with Ino and Naruto. Naruto was to tell you about a bet that I had supposedly lost. Really, Kakashi? When have I ever lost a bet? Just because Tsunade-sama was mentor doesn't mean I picked up on her bad habits."

She was right, when did she ever lose a bet? How dense and careless he let that bit of information float around in his head.

"After Naruto told you the bet and he blamed it on Ino, you took the bait. You came to her and tried to get her to back out. Unfortunately, that only made this...proposition stronger and fruitful in my eyes." A shimmer gleamed in her viridian eyes as the grip on his arm tightened by her hands.

He was at loss for words. He was outplayed, outwitted _and_ destroyed by his own student - ex-student.

"Kakashi Hatake...I like you." She flicked his nose in playfulness.

"W-What did you say?" He stuttered over his words in shock.

"I said," she moved her lips closer to his covered ones, "I...like...you." She breathed in between her phrase.

If she pressed any further onto him, their lips would touch. His heartbeat grew erratic at the closeness she forced upon him.

"Sakura..."

Her lips touched against his masked ones. There was no lust in the kiss as it was chaste. Pure, just like the caring nature she had for her team.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll let you slide, this time. Now that you know about my feelings, I won't let you go." She slid her body away and the warmth of her body that caved him in fleeted away from his grasp.

"Sakura..."

"Ah, ah, ah. Tomorrow is a new day. We'll continue from there." She winked at him as she left her seat.

"Wait!"

His hand grabbed her wrist and she turned around. She found herself pulled by the force of his strength. He was planted at the edge of the booth's seat and she slithered right between his parted legs. He grabbed her chin as the mask on his face disappeared. Her lips crashed onto his in the impulsive battle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Their foreheads touched as they gasped for oxygen moments later.

Sakura stuck out her tongue with his signature eye creases, "I won."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes II<strong>: Muhahahaha! I just want to thank EVERYONE for reading this far or even glancing at a couple of my chapters. You guys are amazing! I was a little hesitant in coming back on FFnet but I'm glad I did. Sorry for some of the weird drabbles. Obviously the content of writing has dramatically increased but you'll see the reason why soon. :]

But, because I want to rejoice in this celebration, whoever is my **40th** _AND_ **50th** (_and_ maybe **60th**? I may be dreaming there XD) reviewer I will grant them a request for a drabble/oneshot/crackfic of any couple (as long as it's not Kakashi with another male, no offense. I love me some yaoi but not with Kakashi please.) XD Just something I can do to repay for all the reviews and hits this has received!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I have also entered in the KakaSaku LJ June challenge which is an AU fic of a certain theme. I chose Sci-Fi, so I'm currently writing that. That fic is my main priority now as it has to be finished BY June 29th. xD I'm doing my absolute best in making it solid, so all my tremendous efforts/thoughts/typing belongs to that fic for now. This is to help you guys wait until I'm done with it. ^^ My inspiration and creativity for writing was reawakened by typing up the first chapter. But it's GOOD. I promise you! x]

Thanks to all the readers & reviewers! I love you all!

- NoaShi


	16. Just The Way You Are Part I

Chapter 16: Just The Way You Are Part I

Notes: Two-shot. Written for AlinaLotus. :) Inspired from the song Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>She thinks she doesn't measure up to his standards. She fears she never will. She doesn't deserve him, she knows this for sure.<p>

He laughs at her every single time she confides in him. He always looks at her and smiles with his hands behind his head.

"Sakura, stop worrying. I'm here with you for a reason."

His hands are now grasping hers. She dares to stare at him.

"I love gazing into your eyes," his face is closer to hers. She can feel his warm breaths tingling against her skin, "It's better than looking at the stars." His lone eye curved. She smiles and feels reassured.

~•~

She's the maid of honor for Ino's wedding. Ino and she never got to discuss the hair style for her. She bites her lip in nervousness. Ino went to the bathroom and she was left alone in the dressing room.

A pair of solid arms wrap around her petite figure. His chin stands on her shoulder and he looks straight at her.

"I think you should leave your hair down." He murmurs.

"But...I look better with my hair in a ponytail." She scrunches up her nose.

"Leave it down. It's perfect that way." He tightens his hold on her. She smiles and he smiles right back at her.

~•~

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

"Am I beautiful? I'm not sexy like Ino, or demure like Hinata. Or even womanly like Tenten and Temari."

"Sakura, you are beautiful in every way. The way you care about your teammates, the village. Everything screams beautiful to me. So you might not be sexy like Ino, demure like Hinata, womanly like Temari and Tenten but that's your charm. You're beautiful inside and out."

"Thank you."

He made it a habit to tell her she's beautiful no matter what time it was. Morning, night, briefing reports, and during missions. She feels complete when he tells her.

~•~

When she laughs, he gets that glint in his eye. She finds it weird that he loves her laugh. Sometimes she thinks he likes her angry and yelling at him better. (Though that leads to great make-up sex.)

~•~

His lips feel great on hers. Especially when that damned mask is off. She loves that his skin is on her skin. Conjoined together, forever as one. He never seems to stop kissing her. Like she's some drug and he's a junkie that keeps coming back for more. Some days he's content with just kissing her.

~•~

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You're perfect, just the way you are."

She officially believes that he's fallen off the deep end. He's insane. But like every girl, she needs a little reassurance every once in a while.


	17. Just The Way You Are Part II

Chapter 17: Just the Way You Are part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>He loves her emerald eyes. That special green that speaks to him in words only he can understand. He doesn't mind telling her that he loves her eyes. He could stare at her face for days.<p>

She doesn't think she has the perfect eyes to stare into. But to him, she does.

~•~

Her pink locks are the cherry on top. She can pull sexy with sex hair and she looks so damn hot. She can look so innocent when her hair down but that's part of her charm. She looks sophisticated when she wears a ponytail, she's a woman then. No matter what style her hair is in, she still looks beautiful.

She thinks her rose-colored hair is a burden. But to him, its eye candy he can never get enough of.

~•~

One day she asks him if she's beautiful. It's hard for him not to list the many reasons why she is. He doesn't tell her what he wants to say because she won't believe him if he does. So he gives her a sensible reason and she accepts it with no problem.

The next day, he tells her she's beautiful every chance he can. She doesn't quite believe it but he knows she loves hearing it.

~•~

She laughs at him when he tells her something truthfully. He's not joking but for some reason, she thinks he is. He envies Naruto, he can make her laugh by saying or doing something.

He tells her a joke the next morning and she snickers. He could get used to that. It isn't before long that she laughs at him in pure amusement. He loves that sound that comes out from her mouth.

She tells him that he's weird for loving her laugh. But to him, it's like music to his ears.

~•~

There is no flavor to her. She's not like cherry pie or strawberries. She's her own flavor - Sakura. Once he touches her, he can't stop. It's undeniable that he loves her kisses. Whether she's kissing him back or his body, he feels like he's floating in the clouds.

She stands baffled that some days he just wishes to kiss her. But to him, her kisses are a slice of heaven.

~•~

She's perfect just the way she is. He wouldn't change a darn thing about her at all. She's an element of her own. A force to be reckoned with. He smiles at her. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life reassuring her.

He loves her. She loves him.  
>He's in love with her. She's in love with him.<br>And that's the truth.


	18. Touched

Chapter 18: Touched  
>Pairing: KakaSaku<p>

* * *

><p>Touch. It's one of the five senses.<p>

Hearing works wonders, especially when she's yelling at him for being late like always. He tries to tune her voice out but he puts up with her yelling at him because he likes her voice. That's probably why he keeps arriving late too.

Sight works wonders, especially when she wears those silly dresses in her apartment when he's there. He's just reading but he doesn't mind the eye candy. Of course she doesn't notice his eye lingering on her. She feels so comfortable with him around. She prances around barefoot and he loves that. He does it when he's at home too. He feels like he's taking advantage of their friendship with this train of thoughts.

Smell works wonders, especially when Pakkun keeps changing his shampoo to whatever she's using. It's as if Pakkun wants to torture him. Although he feels he should be grateful to him, she comes over one night and needs to take a shower. She's happy to find her shampoo in his bathroom. She didn't even question him why. But at least she knew she could come by and spend the night, coming and going freely.

Taste works wonders, especially when they decide to have a cooking contest together. Who is the better cook? He bakes a simple dessert, his favorite unbeknownst to her, cherry pie. She bakes her famous treat, cookies. She's a little sad to find out he doesn't like sweet treats. But he tells her that he'll make an exception for her and only for her. She grabs a small piece of her cookie and urges him to try it. The mask he wears is no longer an obstacle to them. His lips enclose around her fingers and he bites the cookie. He feeds her a piece of his cherry pie, with a utensil, but she demands that she gets fed with his fingers. He laughs at her and swears that he's going crazy. He manages to feed her a part of the crust with some cherry filling. Her lips wrap around his fingers and he can't help shifting around in his seat. She doesn't notice and tells him that it's one of the best pies she's had in existence. Later that night, he eats another piece of her cookies and it doesn't taste right.

Touch works wonders, especially since he always keeps in contact with her. It is near impossible to keep his hands off her whether it is during training or just relaxing on their own time. This time however, she's dancing and she manages to spot him. She pulls him on the dance floor. He curses to himself that the song was upbeat. As if Kami was listening to him, the song ends and is changed to a mid-tempo ballad. She wraps her arms around his neck; she's tall enough to do this now, and cracks a smile at him. All he could do was smile back at her sheepishly. He fights to place his hands on her waist but she tells him it's okay, he can do it. So he does and he's inwardly cursing himself once again. She pulls herself closer to his body and his hands tighten around her. The song has ended but she keeps herself attached to him. Her head is lying against his chest and he is practically embracing her. He worries if people will look at them strange but he doesn't dare move his eyes from her head.

Touch. It's one of the five senses. It also made him realize that she's in love with him whether or not she knows so herself. And secretly, he's really okay with that. He realizes while he's not in love with her, he could try...for her.


	19. Masquerade

Chapter 19: Masquerade  
>Pairing:<em> KakaSaku<em> (Kakashi x Sakura)

Notes: Gift for Arraveug. :) Don't be fooled by the title, it's not what you think. I hope you enjoy! By the way, Amy-chan, if you decide to review again, I have granted you a prize. A drabble or oneshot by any couple of your choice. ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>When Kakashi woke up in the afternoon, he was late like always. He couldn't be the one to blame, his body simply didn't have a clock, period. So he arose from his slumber with a groggy demeanor.<p>

Heavy eyelids? Check.  
>Unruly silver tuft of hair? Check.<br>Wearing his undershirt with mask attached? Che-

His eye widened. Where the _fuck_ was his mask? He pulled the shirt and took a glance at the collar. It was sawed, cut, sliced, chopped off. The rough and torn edges stuck out in the mirrored image of himself.

When Kakashi exited out of his apartment, he wasn't happy. He was brimming with resentment at the evildoers. He had no guesses as who would pull this off. He knew _who_ they were. Like two kids who couldn't solve a mystery and didn't know when to let go.

40 years old and he's still playing these games. He was going to pummel them. He knew who the culprits were. They haven't changed their life-long mission to unveil his face. He had known them for what? 14 years? Hell of a long time to continue this useless piece of curiosity.

He was pissed. Every single one of his shirts had the stretchy piece of cloth vanish. He was storming out of his apartment. But as soon as he bumped into someone, he became terrified.

All the civilians and ninjas alike had a mask on their lower face. Which meant he was the only one without his defense mechanism. Shit, shit, _shit._ Fuck, fuck, **fuck**.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto. His eyes shifted and he stared at the blond Hokage-to-be with a deadly gaze.

"Naruto...where are my masks?"

"I saw them all over town! Actually, the one that you're probably looking for is at the Hokage tower. At least, that's where I saw it last."

The silver haired assassin ran right past Naruto and jumped his way to the tower. What the hell did Naruto mean by the mask that he was looking for? It didn't help that Kakashi knew almost everyone...by glance mostly.

He arrived at the Hokage tower and marched his way up to Tsunade's office. The door slammed wide open with Kakashi scowling at her.

"Where's Sakura?" The only words that came out of his mouth.

"She said she was going to see you. You just missed her in fact. Now get out of my office, I don't have time to be playing these games."

"You don't have time to be playing _these_ games?" He growled as he once again set outside.

His apartment door was in front of him. Should he knock so she knows that he's here? He shouldn't have to knock after all, this was his home! He turned the door knob and behold, the pink haired culprit was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of _this_?" He pointed at the black material covering her nose and mouth.

All Sakura did was crease her eyes in a mocking tone, "What do you think, Kakashi?"

He took a step closer. "Sakura..."

"Sensei. Sakura-_sensei_." She stared at him point blank.

"...No. I'm not addressing you like that. You're my student, not the other way around."

"If you want to know why your masks are snipped off, you have to call me sensei...Kakashi-_kun_." A devious smiled played on her lips unbeknownst to him. Though the small twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

He sighed, there was no changing her mind. "Sakura-_sensei_, what is this meaning of this whole stunt?"

"Why Kakashi-kun, what a smart question indeed! Unfortunately, it isn't the right one to ask."

"Sakura..." Growl.

"Kakashi..." Giggle.

One step closer.

"Can _the_ infamous Copy Ninja find out my intentions?" She whispered as he continued to walk towards her. With every step he took forwards, she took it backwards until the comfy green vest hit the wooded walls. Her palms slightly touched the wall behind her.

He stared into her eyes of emerald. She wasn't his student for nothing. "Does _the_ infamous Hokage's apprentice wish to receive never-ending punishment from her former teacher?"

She shook her head from side to side. He couldn't see but she was happily chewing her lip in excitement. Sakura continued to gaze right back at him.

"Hmm..." He hummed to himself as his hands forced themselves to plant beside her head. "I wonder what it could be..."

He wasn't oblivious to her small but quite noticeable flirtations in the past. He didn't know when it started nor did he care. She was a grown woman, she could handle herself. All in all, all the banter, the mindless games and the bets they played on, it felt completely right to him. Not that he would ever admit to that.

"So..." his voice turned husky as it created an insatiable thirst to hear his voice, this voice, speak to her.

"So?" She barely managed to speak. His face stared at her closely. She felt amazing, to have him in a spot where everything would change for them.

"What does _Sakura-sensei_ want from me?" His bare lips whispered near her ear.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. This was it...all she had to do was ask. "...a kiss."

"Then, I should comply with my sensei's wish."

He brought up his hand as his fingers trailed along the seam of the mask. His touches brushed against her cheeks, her covered lips to her nose. Slowly, he grasped the edge of the mask with one finger. A sharp intake of her breath caused him to smirk. He began to pull down the mask in a slow and torturous manner.

One by one, the sight of her unmarred skin grew as the sheer black cloth shrunk in size. Her cheeks were tinted with pink, she was blushing at a time like this. He chuckled to himself as her nose was uncovered. She always did have a cute nose. His finger lightly grazed over her sensual rosy lips. Temptation at it's finest he bemused to himself. He leaned his head closer to hers, his eye still locked into her pair.

She felt hot, nervous, and paranoid. Did he hear how hard her heart was pounding against her chest? Surely he must have heard it. Her eyes closed as he inched his lips closer. She could feel the hot breath of air that exhaled from his lips. Her palms remained in a stationary position although she was pressing them as flat as she could.

Her soft lips met with his warm ones.

In a flash, it was all over. She peeked slowly as he stood there in front of her.

It was the most simplest of kisses. The most innocent. It was also the reason that started everything between them. She smiled as she tugged his neck closer with her hands.


	20. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura screamed as groups of hands emerged out of the darkness that surrounded her. The hands drew closer and closer. Five pairs of hands that were begging to touch her, to violate her, to strip her of her caring nature.<p>

_You take care of everyone's wounds. Who takes cares of yours?_

"Everyone needs me to take care of them. That's why I became a medical ninja! I wanted to help others instead of being so weak and useless in the battlefield!" One pair of hands grabbed her shoulders forcefully. She shrieked as she swatted the hands off her body. "Get away from me! Don't. Touch. Me." Her breathing became shallow as that pair of hands withdrew into the darkness.

_So everyone __**needs**__ you? When did you get so cocky, so conceited? Not everyone needs the tender loving care of Sakura Haruno._

"I worked my way up to get where I am right now. I'm one of the best medics in Konoha, everyone agrees with this. It's not just my pride!" She growled and gritted her teeth as the next pair of hands grasped her wrists. "Get off! Get off! Get off! I don't want you near me!" She shook her sideways as the grip loosened from her wrists.

_Sakura Haruno, who takes care of you when you're wounded, like this very moment now?_

"I take care of me! I'm the only one who can handle me! No one needs to have another burden on their shoulders!" Tears welled up in her eyes as her vision fogged up. The third pair of hands hugged her instead, the arms wrapped around her waist. "No, no, no. Please...please get away from me." Her head hung low, her shoulders constantly shaking as she tried to stifle her sobs. With hesitance, the hands slid away from her waist. She was free once again.

_That's right; no one needs another burden like __**you**__._

"I'm a burden? I'm a burden? I...I am a burden," streams of waters trailed continuously from her tightly closed eyes. She fell to her knees as her hands covered her face. Her whole body racked as she cried. She had no one to fall back on. All of her friends had at least someone to come home to. She was alone. A sudden feeling of warmth graced itself on her shoulder. It wasn't a pair of hands but just one hand squeezing tightly in comfort. The warmth left as soon as Sakura grew accustomed to it.

_You're all alone. You're right back at square one. This whole journey to become useful, to be an important member of the team was all for naught. You're still alone._

Her mind was completely blank. She was right. She was in the same exact position as before. Her emerald eyes were tainted with a darker shade, her roseate locks were pale and her skin was a ghostly white. She was still all alone, after everything she went through to achieve the confidence in herself. The last pair of hands cupped her face and tilted her head upwards. She refused to open her eyes so she kept them shut. She didn't want anyone to worry about her yet she did.

"_Sakura_."

It was a man's voice this time.

"_Sakura._"

He said her name again. His voice was oddly familiar.

"_Sakura, look at me!_"

His thumbs rubbed in small circles against her cheeks. He had yelled at her. She definitely knew his voice.

"_Sakura, damn it! Open up your eyes!_"

He was wearing gloves; the harsh material itched at her jaw. The scent of pine and dirt invaded her nose. She knew who he was, without a doubt.

"_Sakura, if you don't open up your eyes, I will leave you here to die._"

She sniggered lightly, as if he could threaten her. _He_ was the one who should be afraid of her. She had monstrous strength just like her mentor, Tsunade. Images of Tsunade flashed behind her eyes. All the memories she shared with her. Then the memories of Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino appeared before her. She wasn't alone, she had her friends. It was the matter of opening up to them and letting them know when she was hurt, that she was afraid to do.

"_Sakura..._"

There he goes again, with that stern voice of authority that makes you obey his word with no questions asked. She slightly opened one of her eyes, the blinding light outlined Kakashi's head. Two eyes opened now and she smiled sadly.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

His hands dropped from her face and she met with the ugly texture of his jounin vest. He was embracing her like a father would when their child was hurt or sad. But she wasn't a little girl, she's a grown woman. She tried to resist, slamming her palms against his chest until he held her tighter.

"You are not a burden, so don't ever think that. You're a smart woman Sakura, don't forget that." His masked lips brushed against her ear as he whispered.

She could only smile in agreement, "Thank you, Kakashi."

She also had her teacher in dirty armor to save her from herself.


	21. Gloves

A/N: I wasn't going to include this oneshot but I feel like I should. Enjoy the _lemony_ goodness! ;)

Summary: Sakura realizes she has an unhealthy fixation with Kakashi's gloves.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gloves.<p>

Gloves are worn by every shinobi. The cotton texture could withstand the harshest winters and the scorching heat. The gloves protect the owner from measly scratches one would get if they were clumsy. Some ninjas preferred to have normal gloves, the ones that cover their fingers. Other ninjas chose to get the fingerless gloves. Hatake Kakashi chose the latter.

Why would it matter to Sakura if he chose the fingerless gloves? She liked the original; fingerless made her fingers look fatter than they were. Besides, men have rougher skin so it took more than just a slash of a dully sharp kunai to break through. She didn't know when her unhealthy obsession started, but she didn't care to flip through her life and pinpoint when it started. Just one day, out of the blue, she woke up and started admiring Kakashi's hands.

At first, Sakura hoped that she was drawn to the gloves. So she started her little experiment to prove her hypothesis that she was attracted to the fingerless gloves. She asked her circle of male friends to wear their fingerless gloves and when they did, she felt no desire to jump them and ravish them with sexual favors. They all had tried the gloves while giving her weird stares and raised eyebrows, to her dismay they didn't even look half as sexy and alluring as Kakashi's hands. That was one theory down the drain.

Maybe it was her mind telling her subconsciously that she always wanted those types of gloves? Yep, that must have been it. She bought the fingerless gloves and stared at her hands in her bedroom. She practiced some poses as she tried to spot herself looking sexy. Her fingers didn't fit the concept the gloves promoted. She sighed as she carelessly threw the gloves to the side of the bed. It was another theory that drained her money and sucked into failure.

The last remaining suggestion would be that she was attracted to her former teacher. She choked as she thought of going on a date with him. He would never do that and she wasn't supposed to be thinking things like that! How could she be so attracted to his hands but not himself? Once again, her subconscious was telling her something. Inner Sakura yelled into the depths of her rational owner's mind, telling her that she did indeed, thinks her former teacher is hot and she wanted to strip him of his clothing. Minus the gloves, they could stay on.

Sakura found herself listening to her inner subconscious' words. She supposed he knew of her latest addiction, after all he was it. She decided to play a scenario in her head.

_xxx_

There he was, sitting in that cramped booth with all his drinking buddies. The smell of beer mixed with sake and a crowd of sweaty people made Sakura cringe. His hands clenched tightly around the glass of alcohol in boredom. He never took a sip for he was far smarter than that. With Genma laughing his ass off at Gai's misinterpreted adventures, Asuma and Kurenai barely paid attention as they were sober as well, he was all alone. He didn't want to be there, she could see it in his eye.

She smirked evilly as she was going to surprise him. She would be the key to help him escape the comfortable presence of his friends. She walked up to the table and faked a stance that had tension written all over her body. "K-Kakashi-sensei? Could I have a moment with you? A private one?" She was wearing her usual clothes; she figured she wouldn't have to alarm Kakashi by wearing an outfit so revealing of her intentions.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Of course, of course, just give a second to unravel my way out." His eye crinkled and Sakura noticed his mask rode up slightly. He was smiling.

After a few goodbyes and lingering words from drunk Gai and Genma, the both of them stood outside of the pub. She turned to face him and he raised his eyebrow. Sakura tilted her head at his action. "I'm supposed to be walking you home, you can talk to me as we're going. What exactly is troubling you?" He made the first step away from the pub and towards her apartment.

Her bottom lip was being chewed on slowly as she kept to herself. Her apartment wasn't far off and they were already nearing her front door. He spoke again, "Sakura, are you okay?"

His hands were in his pockets. Why was he covering them up now? She closed her eyes and released an exhale. "I'm not okay, Kakashi." He was mildly shocked at the honorific being dropped, but he made no noise to interrupt her. "I have a slight problem and I believe only you can clear it up." She opened her eyes and gazed at his face. His demeanor showed no signs of hesitations.

"How can I assist you in destroying this problem of yours?"

"Sensei, could you hold your hands out in front of you?"

"Er, sure Sakura," his gloved palms retreated from the safe haven and lingered in the air in front of him.

"Close your eyes," the tone of her voice suddenly turned from defenseless to murderous. It was tone of voice that was used by females who were in the mood. His eyes widened slowly as he pieced everything together. His newest addition to his equipment, his brand new top-notch fingerless gloves that were made with indestructible cotton, had garnered Sakura's attention. Oh dear Kami, why did he deserve this?

He definitely did not deserve _this _from her.

"How come you've never touched me with these gloves?" She whispered innocently as his pair of hands touched her cheeks. Her slender hands dropped to her side as she shuffled a little closer to him. "_Touch me_."

Consent. Permission. Sakura was twenty years old, grown out completely with perky breasts and legs to kill for. He hadn't thought a single dirty idea of her until now. Was Kami doing this to test him? Or was he supposed to give in? She wasn't exactly wearing anything to be excited about but this was Sakura. She hardly let any man touch her and here she was proclaiming him to touch her. She obviously wanted something from him and what type of man would ignore a damsel in distress her pleas?

His fingers lightly trailed down to her neck, and he leaned his body closer to hers. His face was closing the space between them, his masked lips barely touching hers. "I think we should move this inside."

Sakura's heavily lidded eyes fluttered open at the mere mention of his words. She quickly fumbled for the keys to her door. Once the key was placed, he turned the knob for her. It was all too sudden when she realized his cloth lips were grazing her collarbone. When had she unzipped the collar of her shirt? Fingertips brushed against her hips followed by the texture of those gloves. Her head hit the wall with a thud. A sharp intake of oxygen had her holding her breath.

Her body was sensitive to his touch, responding in ways he knew he liked. One of his hands left from her hip and lowered to her knee. One jerk behind her knee made her wrap her toned legs around his waist. Their bodies were their only reliable source to keep her from falling. The friction between his lips and her skin was destroying him. Only for tonight he would lower his mask, this was Sakura.

He stopped his actions as she stared at him in darkness. Her viridian eyes were glazed with lust and her delectable lips parted. Strands of her pink hair were getting tangled up against the wall and her chest heaving faster. She was a sight to behold and he was the cause of this. He thrusted his lower body to tighten the small gap they held, his fingers itched with desire to resume their activity. His darkened mask was pooled around his neck in a flash.

She gasped as her eyes pieced together his face. The image of a strong jaw line and masculine cheekbones with a pointed but absolutely adorable nose, she lost the grip around his waist. Luckily his hands saved her, firmly planted against her ass. Why were they still in clothes, she wondered. Her arms slithered around his neck and she shoved herself against him. Her lips were brimming with anticipation to kiss him. He backed his way into her bedroom and fell onto her bed. She was on top of him, her knees pressed against the sides of his body.

His pants were suffocating him, why did he put himself on the bottom? Kakashi groaned as he realized his mistake. His groan was heard by her and she licked her lips. Her fingers peeled away the layers of clothing he held. One by one, the vest came off, then the long-sleeved Konoha adorned shirt. He desperately tried to tell her pants, pants, pants but he remained silent. Sakura was taking her time as her petite hands ran over his taunt muscles, the ripples and dips of his fitted body. The side of her lip was being bitten once again.

She unconsciously grinded against him and he growled. She stared at him intently as her lips left butterfly kisses on his body. Her kisses went lower until she stopped at his pants. She slipped a finger under the waistband and pulled it down. Oh, the erection from inside his boxers was noticeable, she was glad he was enjoying this as much as she was. His boxers were slowly being uncovered and the crisp breeze of air awakened him. Goosebumps covered his naked body as she grasped his member.

"Sakura..."

She corrected her position into a more comfortable one, her hands tightened and he wriggled his toes. He breathed evenly; he was going to be fine. Fine as in unexplainable pleasure and bliss as Sakura's hand moved up and down on his shaft. He shut his eyes as he willed himself to control his composure. He wasn't ready to receive to her tongue as she licked his head. His muffled moans, his sweat drenched body and ragged breathing turned her on as she coated him with her saliva. Her teacher was putty in her hands as long as she held him. She stopped as she felt a bundle of her hair gripped harshly by his hands, forcing her to leave her mouth off him.

"Stop..." One word escaped breathlessly from his lips. She smiled as she felt she did her part.

She crawled her way back up to his face and tossed the forehead protector off his head. His unruly silver hair flopped, covering the left side of his face. She ran her fingers through his hair with their foreheads touching. "Your field now," her tongue slid over his lips. He smirked against her tongue and crushed his lips with hers.

He flipped her over with her hands above her head. His uncovered fingers dragged the zipper down until her shirt came undone. Her white bindings concealed her breasts, for a one moment he hated that kunoichis had to wear this. He grabbed a kunai from her pouch and slipped it under the binding. The cool metal against her skin brought a cold sensation to her as a shiver trailed up her spine. The kunai sliced through the cloth binding and he discarded both items along with her shirt. She was topless in front of him; her breasts seemed to be the right size for his hands.

His lone hand started to massage her breast, kneading it nice and slow. Her thighs clammed together as she wriggled her body in sexual frustration. The heat burning up slowly inside of her was creeping towards her limit; her lower regions tingled left and right. His tongue flicked against her pink nipple and she whimpered in response. It was music to his ears, her cry of resistance. He let go of her wrists as his free hand skirted over her warm body. He pushed the exterior of clothing as his mouth latched onto her breast. His jaw moved against her breast and she moaned to the sensation.

She was distracted until the cold air wisped against her bare body. She was fully naked and Kakashi's lips left a distinct pop as he pulled his mouth away from her breast. He gazed at her face, looking at her features. Her eyes were always so feline-like, the extra space on her forehead never bothered him one bit. He felt proud, to have seen her grown from the weak member to one of the most feared women in Konoha village.

His gloved palm glided over her pert nipples to the tiny existent curves of her hips to her prominent hip bones and to his destination, her womanhood. She gasped as she parted her legs to his touch. She felt the cotton material cup against her. She slammed her head against the feathery pillow as she groaned. His finger touched her sex lightly before he intentionally rubbed her. She stifled her cries as he slid his fingers inside her. His thumb was lazily circling her clit as his fingers pumped slowly in and out of her.

She was coming close to her limit as her whimpers escalated into screams. He continued to kiss her; he relished the vibrations of her cries in his mouth. He stopped his conquest as soon as he realized his gloves were still on. The frown was apparent on his face as he stared at Sakura. He shifted his eyes between her face and his hands. The only reaction she gave him was a smirk as her fingers grabbed his hand that was pleasuring her. She licked her lips slowly while grazing her teeth over her bottom lip. She stared hungrily at his hand and to say Kakashi was perplexed was an understatement.

Her lips trapped one finger into her mouth and her tongue swirled over and over his finger. His finger was inside her and she was so close to unleashing her pent-up feelings. He had to stop, didn't he? The gloves were on for a reason. Kakashi's handsome face contorted as he witnessed Sakura's punishment. If she wanted the gloves off, she would have taken them off. She left them on for a reason. The smell of her body stained his gloves.

With the last finger receiving a thorough cleanse, she braced her hands on his shoulders. It was a signal. A signal to start what would be the most amazing treasure she had stumbled to find. His member prodded against her opening as he positioned himself. She was ready and he was ready. They were ready to cross this threshold and forever change their relationship to one another.

Taking it slow and gentle, he slammed into her. She wasn't fazed by the pain, there was hardly any. This wasn't her first time and when she didn't wince, he figured that out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck clinging to him tightly. It allowed him to penetrate into her further. The speed of his thrusts steadily increased, her grip on him tightened and their breathing became spaced out and uneven. Hearts pounded heavily against the cages of their chest as Sakura elevated into bliss and Kakashi followed shortly after.

She nuzzled into the crook of his arm as they took a moment to calm down. Their sweaty bodies conjoined and their breathing synchronized. She sighed as she gave him a last glance at his face. He was smiling with sweat overrunning his forehead and his silver hair stuck to his face. With her last action, she moved his ridiculously spiky hair away and a smile so heartfelt shined on her lips.

_xxx_

Sakura blinked in embarrassment as she quickly took off to take a cold shower. If it worked for men, why couldn't work for women too? She had just experienced a mind-blowing daydream that involved having sex with her former teacher and what started it? Those damned gloves of his. How was she ever going to face him now? She would be imprinted with that scenario in her head every time he would be mentioned. Those stupid fingerless gloves were her downfall. No, not just any gloves. They had to be Kakashi's gloves.


	22. Ghost of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the briefing room. Instantly, he knew something was up. The aura coming off from her was entirely different yesterday. All it took was one look at her face.<p>

Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as she tried to keep up the facade. He was smarter than that, didn't she think that he would notice? A small distinct arch frowned upon her lips. She was doing everything in her power to appear normal. Her beautiful sea of emeralds were no longer glinting in sunshine.

The dull color of a jade replaced it. The shadowed cloud of her eyes gave it away. She had finally broke, given up and mercilessly ended her torment.

There was a phrase, he recalled, that said eyes were the windows into the soul.

Sakura's eyes were dead.


	23. Rivalry

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

A/N: SasuNaruHina drabble.

* * *

><p>The way her pearl optics followed his loud blond friend, Sasuke was upset.<p>

To him, Hinata was a girl who was clearly perfect for him. She would make an excellent wife and their families would be delighted once they would seal the deal.

If _that_ ever happened. She was making it hard to move on into the future.

Hinata was the only girl in his class that didn't fall head over heels for him. Instead, she chose to silently give her heart to a stupid dim-wit who would never see her true intentions. Naruto was beyond clueless and he had no idea why she chose someone who was the complete opposite of an ideal type.

All Sasuke knew was that a rivalry had just begun. He would show Hinata that he was the one she really wanted.


	24. Love Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

A/N: This was written in three drabble shorts.

* * *

><p>She wasn't supposed to get all happy like this. No, Sakura Haruno was a girl — no, woman who stood her own ground. Her strength could crumble mountains, her eyes persuaded every male to do her bidding (or else they would receive a very hard punch on their body) with that slight hint of a threat. She wasn't a girl like Ino or Hinata, Tenten was similar to her, her ambitions weren't prided on boys.<p>

But in all honesty, Sakura felt like she was, scorching waves of heat and sand of the desert, dry. So when Kakashi mingled, she wasn't sure that was the right word, with her, she was delighted to have a rare male presence as her company.

Let's say, she grew a little too attached to his company. For three days, they were kind of inseparable. She was giddy, non-stop smiling and all around, in general, in a great mood. After those three days however, she hadn't even heard a peep from him. Not even a glimpse either! She was sure, she had gone crazy.

After the third night which was filled with him and her sharing stories, she had woken up the next morning with a feeling dread, panic, nervousness. Sakura hardly remembered the dream but she felt like it was connected to Kakashi. She couldn't risk losing him, something would go terribly wrong if she did.

Four days passed and she realized her obsessiveness over him and his well-being. Oh how was she going to get past Kakashi now? Sakura sighed as she hung her head low, keeping herself to wander along the cemented ground.

She heard a woman's laugh, an unfamiliar one, and a certain chuckle. It was his, it was Kakashi's! She perched herself up on a tree branch as she hovered over their ….date.

It had seemed like Kakashi was enjoying himself, his hands were around her waist — rubbing his fingers in tender circles. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't prepared for what was to come next although she tried to brace herself.

"What a wonderful date with my boyfriend," the woman smiled and he creased his eye.

"Anything for you, darling."

"Oh, it was so nice of you to spend four days with me," his girlfriend's fingers clenched tightly around his forearm.

"Hmm," he hummed as his nodded his head.

Sakura left with a little rustle in the leaves. She was mildly stupid, she was having a crush! A crush on her stupid, player, perverted teacher. A groan escaped her lips as she tossed her head into her hands.

"Here it goes again, always the friend, never the girlfriend." The bathroom tiles began to hypnotize her.

* * *

><p>The pounding and pulsating sensation crammed against her chest.<p>

It had been months since she admitted to herself that she liked her former teacher. She was still crushing on him but she had managed to control — put up a roadblock — on her emotions. She would talk to him, maybe once a week. Sakura tried to kill this fatal attraction; she was definitely in danger this time.

She was always falling for those men that she couldn't have. It seemed like a curse followed her life. Her father left her mother when he found out that she was pregnant with her. All those daydreams of having a father, she wished to have her dad watch her grow up. When Sasuke entered her life, the fact that he barely acknowledged anyone, was grounds for her feelings to take flight. Plus, he was totally cute.

After Sasuke, here she stood with a terrible and unhealthy crush on Kakashi. Her life was fucked up, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sakura had become close friends with Kakashi's girlfriend; she was actually a genuine person. She wasn't a shinobi but she was patient, so brutally patient, with him. She was a dream girlfriend, any man would be lucky to have her. Her name was Sayuri, and just like her name, she was beautiful and petite like a little lily. Her height matched Sakura's, so that didn't help at all with her late-night fantasies.

When Sayuri had called Sakura around 3AM, she was alarmed. The poor girl had been crying and it was clearly evident in her voice. The cracks, the sniffles, the small whimpers were all proof that she had been dumped. Kakashi had dumped a perfect girl for him.

To say the least, Sakura was outraged. Why had he cut the strings of their relationship? Sayuri was everything he would be looking for in a girl. With a stomp to her floorboard and a swish with a jacket to cover her nightwear, she headed out to Kakashi's apartment.

A consecutive string of hard knocks pounded on his door. She stood in front of his door, it seemed like a eternity to her. A gloved hand slithered onto her shoulder. She reacted instantly and punched the stranger in the abdomen.

"Sakura, easy there," his masked (and slurred) voice groaned in pain. He held a hand to his stomach and winced.

"Kakashi! How dare you, you, you break up with Sayuri! She really loved you! She opened a part of herself and let you in!" Sakura poked him in his chest.

"Sakura, can you please stop? Calm down. Besides, it's between me and her. Stop snooping your nose in affairs that you have no place in."

"Between you and her? She called me, crying! What were you thinking, hurting her like that? If you didn't want to be with her, then why become a couple?"

Kakashi reached behind her and opened his front door. A matter of this business was not to be spoken in the hallways of an apartment complex. He swiftly but gently pushed Sakura into his apartment.

She scoffed as he shoved her. She didn't fall to the floor, just merely moved to a spot where she could talk to him.

"What was your reason for breaking up with her?" She recited her question as soon as he closed the door.

"It's none of your business, Sakura. Do you want something to eat? All I have is ramen and a couple of take-out leftovers, sorry." Kakashi moved himself to his kitchen.

Sakura scrunched up her face, was he not listening to her? She scooted herself out of her comfortable seat and proceeded to walk up to him. Her green eyes squinted and she slapped him across his face. With her teeth clammed together, she whispered harshly, "why?"

The look on Kakashi's face surprised her. His eyes had turned from cold and harsh to warm and affectionate. One of his clothed hands rubbed her forearm in a linear motion. The other hand had grabbed her chin and titled her head and her gaze so she had to stare at him.

The pounding and pulsating sensation crammed against her chest. The flaring of her cheeks turned her whole face into a stove. Her line of sight diverted to his masked lips. A slight sigh escaped and she braced herself for what was coming next.

"Why not?" The tantalizing mask moved in slow motion as the words swam around in her head. It was like pinball, the flippers were her common sense and that ball symbolized his reply.

Common sense had managed to remain victorious.

"Because I don't want to be in love alone."

* * *

><p><em>"Because I don't want to be in love alone."<em>

The words escaped from her already parted lips. Resisting to keep her gaze on his face, she closed her eyes. The hand that held her chin departed and the caressing of her arm stopped. Sakura was ready to turn away, to run and run far away from him. Her body tilted slightly and she exhaled a sad sigh.

The abrupt force to change her stance shocked her. Kakashi cupped her face, her eyes never flicked open. The warm breath — his breath — tickled her dry lips; he was going to say something again.

"You won't be in love, alone. What if I am in love you? Will you accept me then?"

Sakura's voice cracked as she lost her balance. Her body wobbled and she planted her hands on his strong shoulders. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held her in place.

Forest green eyes met with a right onyx eye that held a small glimmer of silver — the stars were shining especially bright at 3AM.

Her body tingled and shivered. The emotion that emanated from his eye was clear.

Maybe she wouldn't be in love alone.


	25. Dog for Sale?

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

A/N: KibaIno drabble.

* * *

><p>She sighed, her palm tucked underneath her chin. Her elbow rested on her knee. Her slender body hunched unattractively. It began to drizzle with raindrops.<p>

With each passing second, the pellets of water fell quicker than the second before. The sky darkened and her eyesight clouded up. The tears welled up in her crystalline hues. She let out a short lived sniffle.

It wasn't like a Yamanaka to let out her grief, her bottled up emotions out like this. But today, she was fed up with it all. All the incessant family drama, the constant need to be around her relatives who she barely even talked to, the quiet aftermath when they arrived back home after the family outings. She wished, just for today, she wouldn't be a Yamanaka.

"Akamaru! Come back here, you little mutt!" Kiba grinded his teeth as he chased after his partner.

Ino was shocked to find Akamaru sitting in front of her with his tail wagging. Akamaru barked at her as their eyes locked.

"Akamaru!" He sighed as he petted his dog's head. "I'm sorry about that, Ino. We didn't mean to interrupt…whatever it was you were doing here."

"It's all right. Could you tell me how much it would be to get a Inuzuka pup?"

"Hey! Inuzuka dogs aren't exactly for sale, and besides, you have to be an Inuzuka to own a Inuzuka dog. Tch." Kiba rolled his eyes at her.

"I guess, we'll have to change that." She shot him a flirtatious smile.


	26. Beautiful Stranger

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"So, when will I see you again?" Her voice trembled, not with fear but with anticipation.<p>

•••

It all started when she decided to spend her lonely night in an empty bar. There was barely anyone in the deserted tavern. Except, Genma was there. He was always there.

"Sakura, when are you gonna start seeing somebody?" Genma wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he leaned on her for support.

"I don't think I'll be 'seeing' anyone any time soon. I'm still recuperating, you know?" She swirled the alcohol in the shot glass.

"Poor Haruno got her heart broken after Uchiha chose some regular civilian girl to spend his life with. You need a new man in your life!" He slapped his hand against her shoulder.

"I do not need a new man, thank you very much," she shrugged her shoulder so Genma's hand fell away from its resting place.

"Oh, so you'd like to date someone you already know?" The drunken brunette smirked.

"Preferably," Sakura replied in an unenthusiastic tone.

After her short chat with Genma, she walked back to her apartment. Before she even had time to open her front door, two hands covered her eyes. She squirmed her body and grunted as she tried to release the stranger holding her.

"I have superhuman strength, don't test me."

"I only need you to listen to me." A smooth, rich and low voice whispered in her ear. His voice sounded like melting chocolate, how it would taste in her mouth and the delectable smell inflamed her nose.

That was the start of her relationship with this mystery man. She had no idea who he was or even what he did for a living. He just wanted to talk to her. She never saw an inch of him as he kept her blindfolded. But they would touch each other's hands.

•••

"You'll see me soon enough," Sakura could feel his warm breath amongst her lips. Was he going to…?

"Good…" Her response came out a little breathily than she wanted to. She was trying to control herself.

His way-to-warm fingers pressed under chin and lifted her face upwards. Her heart began pound loudly, she hoped he wouldn't hear it.

"May I kiss you…for goodnight?" He was so sweet to ask her, she couldn't help but smile.

She nodded her head gently as she let out a tiny giggle. Too many sparks flared this evening.

When his lips pressed upon hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands softly landed on her hips and coaxed them with small circles made by his thumbs. Her fingers twirled around the end strands of his hair.

A slick movement of his tongue swiped across her bottom lip. She only answered with providing access to her mouth.

This was as close as he could get to tasting her. He decided she was completely divine and blissful. Any man would die to taste a woman who was as sweet as this. He particularly didn't like sweets but for her, he would make an exception. A very big exception.

He broke the kiss as she regained some oxygen.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight." Her fingers twiddled with his until he backed away far enough.

She hated it when he left but she was always waiting for him to come back the next day.


	27. Icha Icha Sakura Part I

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

A/N: Part 1. Other parts will be added separately as I have not written them yet.

* * *

><p>For one to observe a Hatake Kakashi, one must be stealthy, crafty, clever, smart and must definitely know how to improvise. Sakura liked to think she had all of these qualities. So when she spent all of her day offs carefully stalking her former teacher, the different approaches and plans swarmed her mind.<p>

What was so captivating about the Icha Icha series? She was underage, only 17, but she was mature for her age. Couldn't he give her one little peek? She wouldn't reveal the spectacular information of the series nor would she take pictures of it. She wouldn't exploit his trust in her, if she did get a glimpse into the brightly orange book.

That was based on a pretty big if.

Sakura had gathered Kakashi's favorite hang-outs, or she'd like to think that. Her tracking skills were considerably low but he was playing along. That had to count for something right?

"Kakashi-sensei, can't I just take a glance at the summary then?" Her lips formed the cutest pout she could ever make.

While he was tempted, Kakashi couldn't fall for his student's tactics. He had to remain cool, unfazed, and firm. Especially firm, how else would a teenager get the answer stamped in her brain? "No, Sakura. Not even a quick glance at the summary. I have to say, you'd be scarred for life if you did manage to get your hands on a copy. MY copy, you wouldn't be alive," he turned to face her and his eye creased in sarcasm.

Wrong answer. He figured that out later when she had broke into his house.

He was fixing himself a cup of tea when she clumsily knocked into his dresser. Needless to say, he ambushed her in his boxers. How was he going to get out of this situation?

Plus, that smirk she was giving him spoke in the devil's language. Bribery worked on teenagers, right?


	28. Don't Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Listen to me!" The amount of force he used to grab her forearm was harsh and tightening against her skin.<p>

She refused to say a word.

That ticked him off. All of the sudden, he was receiving the silent treatment from her. He tried to send her various communications like flowers, chocolates or even some plain old invitation to spar with him. Not a flicker of emotion ran across her face. He gritted his teeth.

Almost a month and she was playing with him like this. Was he really that out of touch? Did he say something wrong or moved a little fast for her? He had no clue what he had done to deserve this cold front from her. That was exactly what pissed him off. She wouldn't explain to him _why_.

He was slowly losing himself. He was obsessed with getting her attention, obsessed to figure out why she wasn't talking to him. He could feel himself dragging closer and closer to the edge.

"Fine, I give up. From now on, I won't slave myself around to get your attention. You win, Sakura. Whatever it is you wanted, you got it." He dropped his crushing hold on her arm.

Without another word, he vanished from her sight.


	29. Happy Birthday to Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: Written for/on Kakashi's birthday. Happy birthday my handsome ninja!

* * *

><p>It started out just like a normal day, and every day began with a visit to the cenotaph. He had woken up earlier, a lot earlier. Every year on his birthday, he felt like he didn't deserve to live another year. He always envisioned he'd die shortly after Obito and Rin passed away, but he continued to march through life. It wasn't like he wanted to die, he had priorities now, but death as an escape to see Obito and Rin and make amends with them was highly tempting. It scared him a lot when his only team reminded him of his own members, the members he failed to protect.<p>

Kakashi didn't tell a soul about his birthday to anyone, not even to his closest buddies who oddly enough were Genma, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. He made a deal with the Hokage that his birthday was to never be revealed. He absolutely made sure that his team had no idea. The last thing he needed was Naruto making a ruckus for his birthday. He hated his birthday and every year, something good would come out of it when he wanted the opposite.

The rest of his birthday was spent in silence and solitude. Today was his day-off, even if shinobi never really had day-offs, so he was going to relax at home. No visitors, no presents, no cake and no 'Happy Birthday' being sung, it was just the way he wanted it to be.

The minute hand on the clock had struck fifty-five minutes. He had five minutes left until his life went back to normal. Five minutes seemed to feel like an eternity, especially when he heard a knock on his door.

"You have five minutes before I open that door, wait, four minutes now." His calm voice quietly shouted.

"But, sensei, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for coming so late," it was Sakura's voice. She sounded like she was in trouble or hurt.

He sighed as he pulled himself off his couch and walked to his front door. He opened the entrance door, "yes, Sakura? What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Can I come in, sensei?" Her eyes seemed a lot bigger and it did look she was crying. He sighed and nodded his head as she stepped into his abode.

"Sakura, is everything all right?" She had sat down on his spot on his couch, so he had sat next to her.

"Two more minutes until midnight…" She closed her eyes and she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi-sensei," she leaned over and placed a small kiss on his clothed cheek.


	30. Sensation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

A/N: This drabble takes place in the same timeline as _Chapter 26 - Beautiful Stranger_. Although, it's not necessary for you to read it to understand this one. ;)

**WARNING: Lemon pie.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, ah, mmhm<em>," the strands of her pastel pink hair clung to her sweaty neck. Her red Konoha headband was covering her eyes as her faithful but ever elusive partner was performing a marvelous skill on her with his tongue. But being blindfolded didn't stop her from squinting and closing her eyes shut due to immense pleasure.

"O-oh, dear, K-k-kami!" Sakura slammed her head against the pillow, her fingers clutching tightly onto her evasive mystery man's sticky hair.

His chuckles vibrated against her inner thigh as he decided he was done teasing her. He brought himself back up to her lovely face and traced his finger from her earlobe to her lips. His fingertip gently rubbed on her lips until she wrapped her lips around his finger. It was her time to play with him now.

As she sensually sucked on his finger - slowly pulling back her lips and licking the underside of his finger, much like what she would do to his _throbbing_member - Sakura skillfully switched positions. Her petite hands slid all over his chest and abdomen. With him still enjoying his small preview of her oral techniques, she began to rub her wet womanhood near his member.

The groans and growls emitted from his throat only turned her on more.


End file.
